Portugal
Portugal http://www.nationstates.net/images/flags/uploads/asgarnnia.jpg Official language Asgarnnian Capital Neo Olissipo Leader Theodor Alexis Gabrielis Founded January 16, 2006 Population 300+ Ranking Top 700 Currency Euro The Black Templars Empire of Portugal (Imperio Santissimo des Santcum Cruzzados Niggras de Grã Lusitania), (Asgarnnian), O Santo Império dos Cruzados Negros de Portugal (Portuguese) is a huge continental Empire, located in the Middle of the Iberian Peninsula. It's current leader is The Holy Emperor Theodor II, son of Alexis IV, he is also named as "The Angel Emperor", for hes deeds of justice and peace. Asgarnnia is also one of the founding members of the ODN. Military Portugal had a long story of wars for power and expansion, in wich during the Fifth Holy Crusade ( 500-564 after Bruno I) the Black Templars seized power, their leader Gustav of Varrock, son of Emperor Gabriel III instating an Empire controled by the Templars. Portugal weponry is, acording to CN timeline, "Modern" located in a near future ( around year 2100 in RL time), the use of plasma as energy and weaponry is frequent, the main battlefield veichle is the Avatar Tank and the main navy ship is the Xeno Class Batllecruiser, wich is a simbol of pride for Asgarnnian Military. The current force is about 100,000 men and woman, with another 150,000 in reserves for the Army. The Navy counts with around 400 ships, 20 submarines and 10 aircraft carriers, with around 50,000 assets, including marines, enginers, gunmen and oficials. As for the Airforce, it counts with 270 air aircrafts and 100 bomber deployed in the borders and ready for any fight. The currnet High Marshal is Moises Pedrus and the Minister od Defence is Alexandros Dalim. The Chief of State is General Miguel S'Jet, war hero during the invasion of Nevadar. The Army is organized in 5 separate armies, the Imperial Guard, the IDF (Imperial Defense Force), the Black Templars and Teutonick Champions Chapters, the Legion Astartes, composed by Red Wolfes and Blood Ghosts, and finally the Hiigaran Expeditionary Force. Economy Portugal economy is not the strongest in the region, but good enough to present it's inhabitants with a decent quality of life, compared to many war-torn nations around the World. The main industry is mining, metalurgie and car-making, agriculture is mainly made by robots and great part of the population has an average life quality of 15% higher then any region. Budgets Administration: $567,663,843,600.00 16% Social Welfare: $283,831,921,800.00 8% Healthcare: $567,663,843,600.00 16% Education: $1,028,890,716,525.00 29% Religion & Spirituality: $0.00 0% Defence: $0.00 0% Law & Order: $283,831,921,800.00 8% Commerce: $0.00 0% Public Transport: $248,352,931,575.00 7% The Environment: $0.00 0% Social Equality: $567,663,843,600.00 16% Economic Status Exchange Rate: 2.0810 Kavorkian Scarves = $1 Gross Domestic Product: $5,354,964,896,684.27 GDP Per Capita: $9,329.21 Unemployment Rate: 8.69% Consumption: $1,735,776,000,000.00 Government Budget: $3,942,110,025,000.00 Government Expenditures: $3,547,899,022,500.00 Goverment Waste: $394,211,002,500.00 Exports: $700,298,805,434.27 Imports: $629,008,931,250.00 Trade Surplus: $71,289,874,184.27 Import and Export Portugal's main Export is gold and cattle , wich gives it millions of Kavorkian Scarfs. Portugal's main trading partners are Vizion, Kernwaffen, and some other guy. Comunication and transports Portugal is the largest comunication center in the world, over 400 satelites are in space giving 24/7 comunications betwen all points of the nation and region, the lines of huge highways that cross the desrt are remarkable, and many Companies, like AsgDes make millions in public transport during the desert, by train or by plane. The Goverment as an Space Company wich makes high speed travels betwen the World in just a few minutes, altough it's cost may reach 100 thousand Kavorkain Scarfs. Religion, culture and language Most of the population is part of the Imperial Cult, a cult for the Emperors that was started when Bruno I took over Portugal and finished the Dark Wars. About 87% of the population is in that cult, the remaining 13% are mainly Chrsitian or Athieist. Portugal's culture is, since the Dinasty of the Romania, Pos-futuristic Latin, in wich the antion resembles the Roman Empire, altough with much more technological advances. Fashion, in on eway, as like many others aspects of the Empire, are turned to military, camo clothes are extremely frequent, houses with bullet protection, armored cars, and huge military training areas for civilians are scatered across the Empire. The felling that death is near is always with us and people do not fear death, but instead they fight it, wich shows the Asgarnnian's the last to leave a fight or a disaster area. Population and Languages People speaking Asgarnnian: about 70 million People speaking Daghezy : about 10 million People speaking Hiigaran : about 2 million People speaking English : about 1 million Schools are obliged to teach Asgarnnian, altough many don't respect this, because of the dificulty level of the Lingua Franca in the Empire. Goverment and Colonies Portugal is a Libertarian Police State, it is currently in the year 1023 a.B. and it is allied with most of the nations in it's region, it's colonies of Cyberia and Asgarnia are located in other regions. The Goverment is looking for a prosperous Nation, trying to eleminate Left-Wingers and radicals, many nations blame Portugal for ambiental impacts in the region, but for some of them Portugal as only replyed with Nuclear Strikes and Orbital Bombardments for the SDN (Space Defence Network). The Templars pay the military from their own pockets, so the goverment doesn't spent a penny on it, concentrating in Social Welfare and Law and Order. Major Incidents Drillon Rebellions The Goverment is also worryed with black comunities pockets in Drillon (known as Niggras Possetes), their arrival from South as brought conflict and radical measueres, one of them made by minister on Internal Affairs Rodrigo Izmael, in wich he ordered the assasination, capture, and even torture of 500 thousand Niggras: After this decision the population made an huge uprising and murdered him in hes house, along with hes entire family. Hes folower, James Fausto, tried to bring order, but quited after the death of 150 innocents in a gang war. The Black Templars did action for themselves and attacked Drillon, the city was torned into dust with the death of 100 thousand people, in wich only 1 thousand was Niggra. The Emperor The Empire is governed by an Emperor, each Emperor as the right and duty to rule from hes crowning untill hes death, the Emperor seat is hereditary, being in all 2578 years of recorded history only existed 1 dinasty, altough before Bruno I there was no Portugal but a mass of different nations. The Emperor has the last word on everything, altough the empire, organized in a sort of fiefdom, is devided by governors and Feudal Lords, they are all subdits of the Emperor, and any refusal of ehs orders ussualy lead to death. List of Emperors since Bruno I and their reigns List of Leaders of Portugal Territory Portugal is composed of 6 States, all of them under control of a Inquisitor, a man selected by the Black templars to rule the State, each state as it's own form of ruling, depending on the chapter of the Templars, altough many of them are ruled the same way, was described in the Book of Darkness. States Greater Lusitania- located in the nort reaches of the Empire, mainly desert, and plains Hiigara- also desert, altough with some mountains, being the tallest mountain Cyrilica ( 7,5 KM), wich is also the highest mountain in the Empire. Daghesky - the only tropical state in the Empire, it is ostly covered by florests, without any great altitudes, it's biggest river is river Taidanii, wich is also the biggest in the Continent. Lower Lusitania- located in the south areas, near to X Wings, it is mainly plains, with some forests in the nort side. Outer Wastelands- located in the far East, it is a dead place, noone tryes to go in there and all the cities are located near the sea on in the edge of the Wastelands, the central area as the Durraky mountains and the Nort side as the city of Gulaskyet. Western Beaches- the tursitic place of the Empire, lush forests, great beaches and cultural cities, they are the main reason people visit Asgarnnia. Holidays 12th Augusta Celeste (7 January) Black Templars Day; 8th Menafastos (18 February) Founding Day; 5th of Garesky (10 July) the birthday of Emperor Bruno 7th Boilys (1 December) Unification Day; Black Crusaders see main article ( Black Crusaders ) Black Crusaders or Black Templars are the most important and powerfull branch of the army, being also the most influent group of people in asgarnnian society, they are composed by over 10 thousand units spreaded all overthe desert. History of Templars The Black Crusaders or Templars started out as simple mercineries during the Dark Wars, founded by a Monk in the Outer Wastelands, their main objective was to protect the Holy City, Nessaja, from Ork and Hiigaran invasions. After the war they started the Last Crusade against all Orks in the Newly founded Empire, and, in 304 in the battle of Narkovia, over 100,000 orks where anhilated, the last few survivors fleed to the sea and founded Dominicai. In 567 during the Drillon fights Emperor Vladdimirov gave the Templars full power to keep peace, and after a rebellion to bring the Emperor down, the Templars destroyed Nessaja in order to protect the Emperor God, and from that time they becamed guardians of the Emperor and Empire. Writters Notes, History of portugal It's not easy to compare real life Portugal with Cyber Nations Portugal. Taking roots in so many different areas and regions, Portugal is a puzzle of influences, timelines, and people. Geographicly in CN, Portugal is only but a small point in Iberia, although the Portugal I want and I RP takes most of Europe and Nort Africa, taking it's way in the Roman Empire. It's origins are, of course, from RL Portugal, although you could consider it's begining during the Lusitania Era, under the Roman influence. First Era Portugal is a remnant from the Roman Empire, taking a different route from reality, it was created when The Roman Republic fell, when the Barbarians invaded and when chaos ruled the world. Under the lead of a group of rich traders, Iberia Proclamed independance, and was created under the name of the Republic of Lusitania. The Republic lasted for 900 years, wile the rest of Europe was in war, Lusitania resisted. Christianity never took place, and war pretty much stopped Islam from being born. During the 200 years war, between the New German Empire and the United Federation of Italy. Lusitania, under the control of President Marius, gathered an army, and invaded Gaul, that was at the time controlled by the German Empire. After a series of 50 years of fights, Lusitania, with a much better economy, punched trough the German Lines, and was declared as the Lusitanian Empire, stretching from Olissipo (Lisbon) to Deutchbourg (Berlin). After just 16 years of power, Lusitania fell under many invasions and rebellions, forcing the empire to split. But this split wasn't peacfull, as the Germans wanted revenge. Calling to them a line of knights, the Deutscher Orden (German Order, or Teutonic Kngihts) to help them. After many fights and battles, Lusitania fell, being the last battle of the war the siege of Olissipo , wich utterly destroyed the city. German Rule Under this new rule, Lusitania was transformed into anarchy, wars ravaged the land, wile the Teutonic Knights, defenders of Iberia, did nohting. This time was known as the First Night, and the time of the First Dinasty. Near the Gregorian Year (note that I am only using the Gregorian Calendar to facilitate timeline location) of 1341, Barbarians invaded the Peninsula and clamed it as their new home. This was the begining of the Second Dinasty (or the Barbarian Dinasty. House of Zhulast, end of the Second Dinasty *Coming Soon* Category:Nations